


Cold, Getting Warmer

by Sleepless_in_Starbucks



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: AKA, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders- Mentioned, Huddling For Warmth, Hypothermia, Logan loves him, M/M, Multi, Nonbinary Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, also do NOT use this fic as a hypothermia cure guide, cuddling for warmth, i looked it up, my methods are not approved for reality, remy does a big stupid in this but it's alright, so don't use them in reality, so mind any errors, speed writing this y'all, this has been a psa, want it posted by New Year's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:56:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22065121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepless_in_Starbucks/pseuds/Sleepless_in_Starbucks
Summary: It's New Year's Eve. And while the year will always change eventually, some things never doLike how stupid Remy can be in the pursuit of the simpler things in life
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Sleep | Remy Sanders
Comments: 12
Kudos: 66





	Cold, Getting Warmer

Logan knew many things to be factually true. The sun rises and declares the morning from the east, and it sets and brings about nightfall in the west. There were seven continents. Human thigh bones were stronger than concrete. 

There were also many things he knew to be true even without metaphorically cold, hard facts to support him. Pluto was a planet. Crofter’s was the best jelly in the world. And his boyfriend was never the smartest person in any room- even if he was the only one there.

Logan didn’t mean it as a slight to Remy, he really didn’t- Remy was clever, had a great memory (especially for stars and Logan’s favorite things), was brilliant at tearing apart and putting back together just about any machine you handed him.

But common sense-wise? Well, he wasn’t necessarily lacking in it, so much as he had a tendency to ignore it.

A lot.

So when Logan found their house lacking in his sleep-deprived partner, but not in his beloved leather jacket (which was draped carelessly over the back of their couch), he knew Remy was off doing something inarguably foolish.

He gave Remy the benefit of the doubt for a few hours, however. Sometimes his boyfriend was off doing good stupid things. And Logan didn’t want to be overbearing. Remy was his own adult, and he had the right to make his own horrible decisions.

After an hour or so, however, with the weather outside getting only worse- light flurries turned into thick snow fall, the temperature only continuing to plummet- the left behind jacket became more and more worrisome. Remy wore his jacket everywhere- why would he leave it behind? Especially today, when he really could use every protection from the cold?

As soon as Logan started entertaining that thought, he knew his attempt to let Remy be responsibly stupid were forfeit. He tried to push it off for a few minutes, but there was something to be said about anxiety running in his family (for the best example, see his brother, one of his nicknames literally being ‘anxiety’), and the possibilities that abandoned jacket offered were not ones Logan was willing to risk becoming true.

Logan pulled on his winter coat, adding a scarf and gloves while he stuffed Remy’s into his pockets. He put on his boots as he grabbed his boyfriend’s jacket, grabbed a few heating packs just to be safe, and set out.

Despite his preparations to the opposite, however, Logan didn’t have to travel far to find Remy. He was only a few steps outside when he spotted him, his boyfriend pressed against the side of their house only a stone’s throw away from the door. His face was pressed against the wall, sunglasses completely slipped down his nose, revealing that his eyes were closed. He looked small like that, sitting in snow up to his waist, only in a t-shirt and jeans and yet only shaking a little bit.

Logan felt his breath catch in his throat, every detail about Remy’s condition categorizing itself in his mind until only one word remained: hypothermia.

After all, he had been (presumably) outside for over an hour, in minimal protective clothing, and now he appeared to be asleep, barely shaking despite how frigid it was, and what if he had been out here too long, how long had he been sleeping, would he even wake up,

Logan shook his head, hard. He couldn’t let himself think like that, at least not until he had properly accessed Remy’s condition. He quickly made his way over to his boyfriend, crouching down the moment he was next to Remy. He picked up his wrist, checking his pulse. About sixty-four beats per minute. Not great, but not extremely worrisome. Yet.

Moving his hand from Remy’s wrist to his own hand, slowly rubbing at his fingers and trying to get warmth back into them before they turned blue, Logan reached out his other hand to cup Remy’s cheek, gently shaking him. “Remy? Remy, can you hear me?”

Immediately, Remy’s eyes fluttered open, blinking at Logan in confusion as Remy struggled to focus on Logan. When he did, a wide grin broke over Remy’s face, and before Logan could react his boyfriend was throwing himself at Logan, head awkwardly smashing into Logan’s neck, arms loosely but energetically wrapping around Logan.

“There you are.” Remy mumbled into Logan’s neck. “‘Was waiting for you.”

“Waiting for me?” Logan repeated as his hands started to run up and down Remy’s back. He was nearly frozen, his back covered in goosebumps Logan could feel through his shirt, and his arms felt like ice cubes pressed against Logan. “Why were you waiting for me? Were you locked out?”

“Nah.” Remy answered. “‘Was waiting for you.”

Logan frowned. That wasn’t helpful. Or comforting. “Alright.” He said, letting the matter drop for the moment. His top priority was getting Remy warm. “Can you stand?”

“With help.” Remy told him, wiggling his hips for emphasis. “I’m a lil’ trapped.”

“Alright.” Logan repeated as he nodded, looking at the room around Remy’s hips- or, better put, the lack of it. The snow had likely built up around him while he had been out here.

It took Logan a minute to free Remy, digging out a little room for him before standing up and pulling him to his feet. To Logan’s surprise, Remy’s legs did have a bit of feeling still in them, despite having been trapped beneath the snow for who-knows-how-long. Knowing this, Logan pulled one of Remy’s arms over his shoulder, taking his hand and sliding his other arm over Remy’s shoulders as well, allowing Remy to lean heavily on him as they slowly but surely made their way back to the front door.

Once inside, Logan guided Remy to the couch, unconcerned with getting it wet or messy as he placed his boyfriend on it. He settled Remy against it before disappearing for a few seconds, running to grab clothes for Remy to change into. He came away with fuzzy coffee pj pants he was certain were Remy’s, a NASA shirt that was his but easy to grab, and some mismatched socks.

As easy as it was to collect a change of clothes, getting Remy’s current ones off was about ten times harder. The shirt came off alright once Remy actually cooperated with Logan. The pants, damp and half-frozen, were much more of a fight, but eventually they came off (not without a substantial amount of effort on Logan’s behalf, however).

Remy was much more willing to be put into the change of clothes, happily running his fingers over the fuzz of his pj pants and seeming very excited to get to wear one of Logan’s shirts (despite the fact that he stole one of them every other day of the week). For a almost-should-be-dead man, Logan reflected, Remy sure was cute.

Actually putting the shirt on Remy turned out to be a minor challenge, not because Remy resisted the action, but because he immediately latched onto Logan when he got close enough to pull the shirt over Remy’s messy brown curls. Normally, Logan would have indulged the spontaneous cuddling, but he still needed to make Remy some tea and ransack the house for blankets.

Knowing he would be able to cuddle with Remy in ten minutes, after he had collected the necessary supplies, didn’t make having to pull himself away from his boyfriend any easier. Logan was already in a hurry to get everything done, but the puppy eyes Remy was giving him, fully unleashed since his sunglasses had been aside, gave him the spur of energy he needed to get everything together in just over five minutes.

“Logannnnnnnnnnnn.” Remy whined as Logan plopped several blankets on top of him, pulling them around his shoulders and twisting them around him completely. Of course, they wouldn’t help much until Remy was producing his own heat to be trapped, but the tea was almost ready, and once Logan had that he was more than happy to act as his boyfriend’s source of heat.

“Yes?” Logan asked as he avoided another arm trying to prematurely trap him in cuddles.

“Why won’t you hooooooold meeeeeeee.”

“Because your tea’s not done yet.” Logan responded as he stopped for a moment, pressing a hand against Remy’s chest. It was still unnaturally cold to the touch. “And I am well-aware that once I start holding you, you will not let me leave to get the tea. So you have to wait a little longer.”

Remy scowled at that but didn’t respond, instead choosing to grab Logan’s hand, holding it in both of his, seemingly happy with the moment of compromise. Logan sighed.

“I just don’t know what happened.” He said, not really expecting a response from Remy. Not yet, anyways. “You never go anywhere without your jacket. Why did you leave it behind this time?”

Remy hummed. “Left it on purpose. Duh.”

Logan’s eyebrows raised at that. “You- You what?”

Before Remy could respond, the shriek of the kettle sounded off in the background, prompting Logan to (gently) pry his hand away from Remy. “I’ll be right back.” He promised before hurrying over to get the kettle, pouring the water and plunking in the tea bag as quickly as he could manage without burning himself. He quickly got back to Remy, who was still looking annoyed over Logan once more abandoning him.

“You better be here to stay this time.” Remy said as Logan approached, pouting. Logan chuckled as he pressed the mug into Remy’s hands.

“Don’t drink that yet.” He ordered. “The tea bag needs to soak, but the external warmth it can provide you will be good for you in the meanwhile.” He explained as he moved the blankets around just enough to slip into them himself, having long ago shed his winter gear. As soon as he had tucked them both back completely into the blanket pile, Remy shoved himself into Logan’s chest, careful to not spill his drink as he pressed himself as close to Logan as physically possible.

“You’re warmer.” Remy murmured, and Logan’s mouth quirked into a smile.

“I’m not surprised.” He admitted, wrapping his arms around Remy, gently running them over his back, trying to warm up the blood there.

Silence stretched between them for a minute or so, Remy content to just rest against Logan. Eventually, however, Logan broke it, asking, “Remy… what did you mean when you said you left the house without your jacket on purpose?”

“I meant what I said, babes.” Remy responded, and Logan took a little bit of comfort in the fact that he was once more using nicknames, though not much in his response itself.

“Why didn’t you take your jacket with you if you were heading outside?” Logan pressed. “It’s too cold to be out without something, Remy, you know that. And you were outside for so long- why didn’t you ring the doorbell? Or knock on a window?”

“I already told you. I was out there on purpose.” Remy replied easily.

Logan frowned. “Why? Were you looking for something?”

Remy shrugged his shoulders by a fraction. “You could say that.”

“But with it so cold- why would you go looking for something without your jacket?! And how would you find anything just… sitting in the snow?”

“Well, I wasn’t sitting the entire time.” Remy defended. “I walked around at first. But you were taking forever to come looking for me, so eventually I got tired and, yes, I sat down.”

“To come looking for you…” Logan paused, frown deepening. “Remy, what were you looking for?”

Remy didn’t respond, only tilting his head a bit to look up more fully at Logan.

“Remy.” Logan repeated. “What were you looking for?”

“...Cuddles.”

Logan didn’t respond to that for a moment, instead just blinking in bewilderment at his boyfriend, who was still looking at him as if he were innocent. “You-” Logan started, stopped himself, blinked some more, and tried again, “You gave yourself hypothermia so I’d cuddle you?!”

“I didn’t give myself hypothermia.” Remy protested. “I just… encouraged my core temperature to do the metaphorical limbo.”

“Remy!”

“Alright, alright, I might have given myself hypothermia. Just a little bit.”

‘Why?!” Logan demanded. “If you wanted to cuddle you could have just asked!”

“There’s no fun in that.” Remy replied lightly, despite the fact that this was what Logan would consider a very serious situation. “And this way I knew you’d have to cuddle me instead of doing something stupid like working.”

“My work isn’t stupid.” Logan defended, though he didn’t know why that mattered in the moment. The response was more instinctual than anything.

“I know, hun, I know.” Remy assured him. “But you trying to do it on New Year’s Eve is. So I had to find a way to drag you from it. Plus, cuddles are, like, scientifically proven to be better when there’s more of a heat difference.”

“That’s not science.” Logan corrected, the shock in his voice beginning to fully fall away into unabashed worry. “What’s science is the fact that what you did was stupid.”

“That sounds like an opinion to me, really.”

“An opinion based in solid fact.” Logan replied, voice softening as he continued, “You could have given yourself serious hypothermia doing that, or a bad case of frostbite, or- Remy, you could have die-”

“Hey, none of that now.” Remy cut Logan off before he could finish, sitting up a bit so he was more at eye level with his boyfriend. “I wasn’t going to die. I’m not that stupid.”

“But you could have.” Logan insisted. Remy shook his head.

“No, I couldn’t have.” Remy said. “Cold-blood runs in the family, sugar; why do you think I wear my jacket everywhere? I know how to handle myself in the cold. I was being perfectly safe while I was being stupid.”

“And if something had gone wrong?” Logan pushed. He was still holding Remy, but his grip was tighter now, the weight of what had happened hitting him harder than he would have preferred to admit to. “Then what?”

“I would have gotten you.”

“And how would you have done that? Your phone was in your jacket pocket, and you got yourself stuck in the snow. If I hadn’t come out for you-”

“I still would have been fine.” Remy interrupted him, one hand moving from holding his tea mug to cupping one of Logan’s cheeks. The touch was warm, mostly due to the warmth of the mug, but Logan was hopeful to say at least a little of it was Remy’s natural warmth finally starting to come back to him. “You’re trying to make all the ‘what-if’s’ worse than they were or are, sweetheart.”

“I’m trying to prove a point.” Logan replied.

Remy just hummed. “But you can’t. Because I was being safe. I was purposeful when I sat down. I was right underneath the window to the living room, where you always sit when you’re worried about me but don’t want to chase after me if I’m just doing normal stupid things. If I had started to feel warm or anything else warning-flag-y I would’ve knocked on the glass, and you would’ve come out and saved me like the perfect princely boyfriend you are.”

Logan managed a small smile at that. “That’s Patton’s partner. And the two of them are coming over tonight to watch the ball drop with us, I must remind you.”

Remy moved the hand cupping Logan’s cheek to press a finger firmly into Logan’s chest. “You have more royalty in your pinkie than Roman does in their entire body, darling. And you’re prettier. And smarter. And I’m pretty sure stronger. Oh, and definitely cuter.”

“You are trying to avoid the points of importance.”

“Every point I just made were, by themselves, more important than literally anything else in the entire world, coffee included.” Remy countered, though the finger he had been poking into Logan’s chest was replaced by Remy simply pressing his palm against his chest instead. “And Roman and Patton are always touchy feely. I don’t care if they have to deal with us cuddling while they’re here.”

“And if I mind?” Logan asked, teasingly.

“Then I guess it sucks to be you, buttercup.” Remy answered, finally taking a sip of his tea as he snuggled up even closer to Logan. “Because I am still very, very cold, and I think I will be for the rest of the year.”

“Ha ha.” Logan deadpanned, one of his hands pushing up the edge of Remy’s shirt, running along his skin. Though he was beginning to warm up, Remy was still much colder than Logan ever wanted his boyfriend to be. Logan started to rub circles into Remy’s skin, prompting his boyfriend to tilt his head back up at him once more.

“Don’t do that again.” Logan said quietly, looking more at Remy’s shoulder than his face. He could still see the soft smile that graced Remy’s face, however, laced with fondness and the slightest regret.

“I won’t.” Remy promised just as quietly, pressing his head against Logan’s neck reassuringly, his skin still cold but getting steadily warmer. “Promise.”

Logan just hummed at that, but it was a good hum as he slightly tugged Remy even closer, his boyfriend more or less in his lap at this point as he attempted to fully surround Remy in warmth.

And Logan was forced to admit that, for all the stupidity that had lead up to it, Remy might have a point about the best cuddles having a heat difference.

~~

By the time their guests were ringing the doorbell, night had fallen, and both Logan and Remy were in (more or less) the exact same positions they had been ten hours ago

They had done a bit of moving around in that time, of course, but with Logan’s desire to keep Remy cocooned and warm and Remy making Logan leaving him alone an Olympic sport, instances of them moving were few and far between. They had gotten up for a couple of assorted bathroom breaks, and Logan twice to get snacks, but that was about it. Their life for the last day of the year had mostly been cuddling, snacking, and watching the first season of Elementary.

The pattern didn’t change when they heard the knock- Logan calling out, “Come in!” while Remy fumbled for the remote, switching the tv over to the Ball Drop festivities. The doorknob turned and the door pressed open, having been left unlocked in Logan’s earlier haste to take care of Remy.

“The party has arrived!” Roman exclaimed as they threw open the door, a few grocery bags hanging off of one arm and Patton on their other, both of them smiling broadly.

Logan turned to face them, looking unimpressed. “You’re late. The Ball’s only a few minutes from dropping.” He said, Remy half-waving at the guests, still pressed against Logan’s chest while he lectured their late arrivals.

“We’re arriving fashionably late.” Roman explained away while Patton closed the door. One of Roman’s eyebrows raised in amusement when they fully realized the position Logan and Remy were in. “Are we interrupting something?”

“Only the peaceful silence you always seem to be at war with.” Logan replied, smirking when Roman looked offended. “My boyfriend gave himself hypothermia earlier today. I am simply ensuring his core temperature remains at a steady and healthy temperature.”

“Hypothermia?!” Patton repeated worriedly, detaching himself from Roman to move over to the bundled-up boyfriends. He worriedly placed a hand on Remy’s forehead, which had by then regained its usual temperature of slightly cool to the touch.

“He’s alright now, Patton, no need to be distressed.” Logan assured him, even as the self-deemed Dad Friend still fretted over the fact that Remy was vaguely cool. “He just refuses to let me leave him alone.”

“If he tries to stop cuddling me I start whining aggressively and annoyingly.” Remy confirmed, snuggling closer to Logan’s chest to prove his point. “I plan to start the New Year in the arms of the best person to literally ever exist.”

“Patton is right there.” Roman pointed out as they dropped their grocery bags on the coffee table in front of Logan and Remy. They wrapped around Patton from behind, managing to get a little squeak of joy from their boyfriend despite his worrying over Remy as Roman added, “And I’m right behind him.”

Remy stared Roman down. “I am well aware.”

“Nerd, I hate to inform you that your boyfriend is an idiot, but considering he just dared to say you are better than both me and my sunshine, I have concluded that he must be.” Roman said in mock offense, refusing to look at Remy.

“Oh, Remy is an idiot.” Logan agreed, getting a faux shocked gasp from said boyfriend before he continued, “But he is right in that aspect.”

Roman’s look of offense only grew. “I can’t believe you both insulted the love of your life and became an idiot yourself.”

“It’s not an insult if it’s true.” Logan countered. “How do you think Remy got hypothermia?”

Roman shrugged. “By getting cold.”

Logan looked at them, unamused by their broad grin at what they clearly thought was a clever answer, before answering correctly, “By going outside without his jacket and wandering aimlessly in the cold and snow until I dragged him back inside.”

Both Roman and Patton’s eyes widened at this revelation, turning to look at an unashamed Remy. “You did what?!” Patton demanded. Remy just smirked at him.

“You heard my man.” He said, casually leaning his head back on Logan’s shoulder. “I went right on out and froze myself.”

“And, pray tell, why did you think this was a wise decision?” Roman asked incredulously.

“Oh, I didn’t.” Remy admitted easily. “I just thought it was the decision that was most likely to get me a lot of cuddles. And look where I am now! Living the life.”

Logan shook his head slightly, though he looked amused. “He is incredibly lucky that I love him, despite his complete lack of common sense.”

Remy turned his head slightly to the side so that he could press a small kiss against Logan’s chin. “Well I already knew that, Procyon. Anyone’d be lucky to attract the love of a star.”

Logan’s cheeks faintly tinged red at that. “Oh, hush you.” He ordered quietly, though he followed it by pressing a kiss to Remy’s forehead and smiling at him.

While they were distracted with each other, Roman nodded to themself, slowly letting go of Patton as they snuck backwards towards the front door. “That’s gay guys, really gay.”

“We are plenty aware.” Remy said as he reached up, tangling his hands in Logan’s hair and beginning to comb through it. “And where are you going, Mx. Gayest-of-them-all? The Ball’s about to drop.”

“Oh, I’m just going to step outside for a moment.” Roman said easily, taking another step backwards even as the entire group turned to look at them. “Think I… left something in the car.”

“Ro-Ro.” Patton said, an eyebrow raising. “Sweetie, did you really leave something in the car?”

Roman didn’t respond, standing in place for a moment, staring at the others with a blank face before they darted for the door, clearly inspired by Remy’s tale of frozen cuddles. Before either Remy or Logan could say anything, or Roman could reach the door, however, Patton had flung himself across the room, slamming into Roman’s back and taking them both down a few feet from the door. Roman had thrown their hands out ahead of them in time, luckily, catching both of them from being actually hurt when they hit the ground.

Patton’s arms snaked around Roman’s chest, rolling over and sitting up as he did so, ending up with Roman held firmly against his chest and and in his lap. “Nope!” He declared, setting his head on top of Roman’s. “You are not giving yourself hypothermia too!”

“But Patton!! Cuddles!!” Roman whined, attempting to escape Patton’s grasp and failing miserably. Patton only pulled them closer to his chest before standing up, eliciting a yelp from Roman as he used his tight grip on Roman to carry them all the way over to the couch. Patton sat down on the end opposite of Logan and Remy, ignoring their matching amused smirks as he set Roman back down in his lap, hold on them still gentle but tough.

“You can have all the cuddles you want without getting yourself sick.” Patton berated lightly, moving to tuck Roman closer against him, pressing a small kiss into their hair as he did so.

“But- but Patton, the drama!” Roman protested, seemingly not content with the fact that they had already gotten the cuddles they sought, now focused on the dramatics and fanfare of nearly freezing to death instead. Remy chuckled as the couple play fought, which mostly involved Roman trying and failing to escape Patton’s arms.

“Do you think they’ve noticed…?” Remy asked his own boyfriend, glancing over at the tv screen that was now counting down the final minute of the year, the Ball having begun to make its annual descent.

Logan watched the ‘quarreling’ couple for a moment before he answered, noticing how Roman’s eyes were focused on the door whereas Patton’s were flashing between the countdown and his beloved. “I think one of them does, yes, but not the oh-so-charming prinx.”

“Good.” Remy said. “I like when they get their romance thrown in their own face. If we get lucky, Roman will be so caught off guard they’ll be quiet for the rest of the night.”

“Now _that_ would be a true New Year’s miracle.” Logan commented with a grin.

“Y’know what else would be a true New Year’s miracle?” Remy asked as he shifted, moving so that he was more facing Logan, loosely draping his arms over Logan’s shoulders. He cocked his head to the side and smirked. “Getting kissed by a star.”

Logan smirked right back at Remy, well aware the count-down was approaching its final ten seconds as he tugged his boyfriend closer. He stopped barely a breath from Remy’s lips, waiting for the year to truly begin as he filled the final few seconds with a murmured, “Then I must be the most miraculous man in the world, getting to kiss you every day.”

And if Remy turned a shade red at that, that was alright, because then there was an explosion of noise crackling from the tv just as Logan closed the rest of the gap between them, and both of them were entirely too busy paying attention to their first kiss of the year than silly details.

And if that meant they missed the moment where Patton cut Roman off halfway through another ridiculous explanation about why Patton really should let them go freeze for just a few minutes with a kiss, Roman too distracted to respond outside of kissing him back, perfectly red by the time Patton pulled back, grinning from ear to ear as he peppered his partner’s still shocked face with even more kisses, than that was alright too.

After all, it was just the beginning of the year. There’d be plenty of time for more kisses, blushes, and flusters to come.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr at @Sleepless-in-Starbucks


End file.
